


"You're Late."

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, I neither have an excuse nor do I feel I need one, Kenma is wearing a skirt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo considered slapping himself to make sure he wasn't lying unconscious somewhere dreaming up lurid fantasies. This <i>reeked</i> of 'Kuroo Fantasy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Late."

**Author's Note:**

> Just. Just the absolute most plotless porn...

Kuroo walked into the house, chirping a quick, "I'm home!" as he slid off his shoes and closed the door behind him.

"You're late."

Kuroo turned back around and immediately dropped his gym bag.

Kenma was standing in front of him, eyes nervously flickering from his face down to the floor. He was wearing a skirt-- no, he was wearing a full on school girl uniform-- and anxiously wringing his hands in front of him. The skirt was short, dark blue, and the top was a standard white sailor top with the ribbon in front. He was also wearing knee high socks. Kuroo made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

He considered slapping himself to make sure he wasn't lying unconscious somewhere dreaming up lurid fantasies. This _reeked_ of 'Kuroo Fantasy'.

Kenma's gaze moved back up to Kuroo's face, then down to the floor again, his cheeks tinting pink. His eyes were moving along the floorboard. "How are you going to make it up to me?" he asked in a small voice.

Kuroo had to clear his throat at the instantaneous reaction his cock had to those words. "I could start by building you a shrine and doing the 100 times worship," he offered rationally.   

Kenma's face burned deeper crimson at that, his eyes skittering off to the side.

"Anything you want," Kuroo revised, his voice a little thin. "Absolutely anything."

Kenma blinked, almost shyly, "Well then..." and when his gaze caught Kuroo's it was dominant for half a second, "on your knees."

Kuroo dropped to the floor where he stood, knees hitting the ground before he even had time to breathe.

Kenma's mouth parted, and when he took a step forward Kuroo's hands slid up his legs and under the skirt, pushing the fabric away to grasp at his hips.

A shaky breath left Kenma's mouth, but Kuroo didn't even have time to process that fact because he was too busy choking on his next inhale.

Kenma was wearing tiny white cotton panties with light pink stripes, his half hard length bulging and pushing against the fabric. Kuroo closed his eyes for a moment.

"Are you--"

"I need to get my bearings, hold on," Kuroo interrupted him. He took a steadying breath before opening his eyes again. He moved his hand, working Kenma's length over the thin fabric. Kenma shuddered at the gentle touch, his fingers twitching uncertainly by his sides. Kuroo took him into his mouth, and since Kenma wasn't entirely erect he took all of it, moving the malleable flesh around his mouth and swirling his tongue around the soft skin.

Kenma gasped, his small hands moving to Kuroo's hair and fingers threading in against his scalp.

Kuroo felt Kenma surge harder in his mouth, and as Kuroo pulled friction up through the length he groaned against it, humming happily as he moved back down to devour it again. He wanted his mouth fully around it as much as possible, wanted to take it back into his throat and soak Kenma as thoroughly as he could.

Kenma's hands were trembling in Kuroo's hair, his hips lightly jerking as he grew harder. Soon Kuroo couldn't take him fully but he still took as much as he could, feeling the burn in the back of his throat and the taste of salt slide against his tongue.

His tongue slipped around the head, the tip sliding under the ridge and eliciting a full body shudder and a small groan from Kenma. Kenma lightly thrust into his mouth, a tentative motion that Kuroo responded to with a groan and a low dip of his head until he felt his throat threatening to close compulsively. With his next motion he pulled Kenma's hips toward him, encouraged the steady gyration into his throat. He _wanted_ Kenma to fuck into his mouth. He _wanted_ to watch Kenma's head tip back and his throat work around harassed little noises until he was thrusting into his mouth with urgency.

Kuroo moved one of his hands, sliding back under the skirt and beneath the panties to press at Kenma's entrance. Just a little taunting, just enough to make Kenma moan and his legs shake. But Kuroo was given pause as he found the entrance, and he halted in his motions and slowly pulled away from Kenma's cock.

Kuroo tilted his head, glancing under the skirt at the pale flesh of Kenma's thighs. At the very top the skin was _glistening_ , and the slick at the tip of Kuroo's fingers reaffirmed his vision.

Kuroo glanced up at Kenma, who was looking at the wall with a flushed face.

"Did you," Kuroo asked in a low voice, "prepare yourself?"

Kenma's eyelashes fluttered over gold irises. His lips moved over a soundless syllable, and then he started again, "Well... you were running late and..." Kenma's legs started shifting uncomfortably.

Kuroo felt his mouth go dry. The image, just _the image_ of Kenma slowly sinking his fingers into himself, pulling his cock out from under his skirt and stroking over it as he moaned at his touch, small hips writhing, mouth parting, voice working, face flushing--

Kuroo rose, threw Kenma over his shoulder, and walked toward the bedroom.

"Ah, Kuroo--" his voice hitched as his stomach bounced against Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo's boxers were a wet mess. He threw Kenma on the bed and his small frame bounced on the mattress, skirt flipping up and almost giving Kuroo a heart attack. Kuroo stripped off his clothes, discarding them in every direction, and moved to hover over Kenma on the bed.

Kenma swallowed, looking at Kuroo with big too-innocent eyes.

"You're too much," Kuroo said in a low voice. He grabbed the lube which, of course, was already out and sitting on the bedside table. He slicked it over his fingers and ventured downward so his fingertips were pressing in against Kenma's entrance.

Kenma's hips were shivering, anticipation making itself obvious in his eyes.

Kuroo sunk into him, unabashedly watching Kenma bite at his lip as his face attempted to twist into a moan.

"Ah," Kuroo said, devious smile working across his lips. He paused just inside Kenma, fingertips stretching his entrance. "I can feel your pulse around my fingers."

Kenma gasped, turned his head to try and break away from Kuroo's stare.

"So fast," Kuroo purred. Then he delved deeper, and Kenma's hips rose against the touch, met it and pressed into it for more. Kuroo tried and failed to bite back the purr that rumbled out from his chest.

He moved his fingers back toward himself, and when he dove forward again Kenma's hips rolled into the motion, his mouth opening and allowing a breathless noise to fall from his throat.

"You're such a dirty little thing," Kuroo whispered against Kenma's ear, his arm beginning to move in rhythm as Kenma rocked his hips against every motion. Then Kuroo smiled, nice and sweet, before curling his fingers hard against Kenma's prostate.

Kenma moaned, eyes squeezing shut as he covered his mouth with one hand and clawed into the sheets with the other. Kuroo thrust a few more times before doing it again. Kenma hissed an intake of breath. One thrust. Again.

Kenma whimpered, his hips bucking.

Kuroo set his fingers in a steady pulse against Kenma's prostate and Kenma wheezed, took in air like he was being strangled, all the while his hips jumped hard against the sensation and forced it into roughness.

Kuroo cocked his head, watching Kenma's face break and pinch in and gasp at his touch.

"I wanna do this forever," Kuroo told him in a tender voice. "I wanna make you come over and over again until you can't stand."

Kenma groaned, and Kuroo glanced down to see an almost startlingly large damp spot on his skirt from the heavy spill of precum.

"Kuroo," Kenma mewled, "I can't, you have to... I _can't_."

Kenma's chest was rising and falling heavily, breath starting to come in shallow bursts.

"I can't hold on," Kenma finally gasped as if Kuroo hadn't realized.

"Okay okay," Kuroo said, stilling his fingers and moving to slide them away from Kenma.

Kenma's back arched and he groaned at the loss. But Kuroo was already moving on, spilling lube over his aching length before pushing Kenma's skirt and panties aside and lining up to him.

"Kuroo."

Kuroo made eye contact with him, and Kenma's cheeks were burning bright and pink.

He blinked, swallowing before he spoke in a soft voice, "You can be rough."

Kuroo felt like every vein in his body caught fire.

He thrust into Kenma, sliding past his resistance and diving in to the hilt in one motion.

Kenma moaned _loud_ this time, his arms wrapping around Kuroo's shoulders and fingers digging into his flesh.

Kuroo couldn't withhold the coarse moan that shook from his throat. _Jesus Christ_ it was hot. It was hot and it was so impossibly _wet_. The heat burned up Kuroo's length and into his lower back, anchoring into his spine and _begging_ for more.

Once he was certain Kenma was well and adjusted he began moving, long strokes punctuated with deep thrusts that made noise hiccup from Kenma's throat. Kuroo had to work not to grunt with every thrust; he was lucky if he boiled it down to a rough exhale.

He moved faster, hit harder, watched Kenma make startled little noises as the breath was knocked from his lungs.

The friction tore sensation through Kuroo's length and vibrated out into his limbs. He felt his focus and fortitude slipping with each dive into the slick warmth. His fingers were going numb, heat flaring in his stomach. He reached down with one hand and wrapped it around Kenma's slippery length, savoring the long moan he received in response.

He used his other arm to balance, leaning on his elbow as he tangled his fingers into Kenma's hair.

Kuroo's hand was moving faster than his thrusts, and Kenma's breathing was going strange and erratic as he gasped.

"Fuck, Kenma," Kuroo said against his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and lightly biting it. Then he pressed a kiss to his neck and groaned against his skin, "you feel so good."

Kenma didn't say anything but his breaths started going higher, thinner, and his back was slowly rising into a steeper arch.

"Tetsurou," he breathed, blinking without any focus in his blown black eyes. Kuroo's blood jolted at the name, his heart tripping over itself in his chest. "Tetsurou, I'm--" and then Kenma's back spasmed, his tiny hips bucking hard as he came in heavy bursts over Kuroo's hand.

Kuroo wheezed an exhale, closing his eyes and focusing on the pulsating clench of Kenma's body around his cock. His hips started moving quicker, heat burning behind the black of his eyelids and sending static through his limbs.

"Kenma," he pressed a kiss against Kenma's cheekbone as he felt the climb. He could feel Kenma's spine sinking back down, the tension sliding from his body. "Kenma," he repeated, but no other words could follow before he was groaning, digging his forehead in against Kenma's neck and the mattress as he came inside him.

He heard Kenma's breath catch again, his fingers twitching on Kuroo's shoulders while Kuroo fucked into him as he came. Kuroo slowly unwound, slowly sunk, slowly withdrew. He collapsed beside Kenma, breathing heavily. Both of their eyes were closed, but Kuroo reached out and tugged on Kenma's skirt.

Nothing.

He tugged on it again.

"Hm?" Kenma hummed. "What Kuroo?"

"I like this," Kuroo told him.

"I'm glad."

There was a silence.

"I want to watch you masturbate in it."

Kuroo opened his eyes as Kenma lightly clicked his tongue and moved to turn away from him, laying on his side. "Maybe if you're good," he said in a far off voice.

Kuroo rolled over, tucking his body against Kenma's. He kissed the back of his neck.

"Go to sleep Kuroo."

Kuroo smiled against his skin and slid his fingers through his hair. He would. But first he would pet at Kenma's hair, watching his face slowly move into sleep itself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling I'll be revisiting skirt!Kenma. 
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
